με προστατεύστε Protégeme
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: por favor no pasen de largo mi fic! TOT...intento de fic serio...que pasaría si alterara un poquito la historia de Naruto y agrego un 4 miembro al equipo 7?...pues lean y averiguen...una oportunidad onegai TT


Hibary: wenu wenu wenu!!, seré cortita que esta es la primera vez que escribiré algo verdaderamente serio en Naruto y ps…me siento nerviosa pero aquí va…

_**Summary: **¿Qué pasaría si una chica estuviera siempre defendiendo a Naruto sin que él lo supiera, hasta la reunión de los recién graduados?...pues hay que ver que estará bueno!! xD…_

Hikaru: seriedad, estúpida aibou!, SERIEDAD!! ò.óUU

Hibary: cierto o,o…pero en fin, empezaré desde la clase de orientación de los recién graduados porque si lo hago desde que derrotó a Mizuki, pues no se pondrá interesante, además que me da flojera -.-…así que…a lo de siempre!! nOn…

_**Advertencias: **Este fanfic podría contener algunas escenas shounen-ai más adelante así que se le recomienda a los homofóbicos que…se larguen de aquí que no pienso aguantar sus comentarios!!! òWó… _

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_-…- (hablando normalmente)_

_-"…"- (pensando)_

_-**…**- (no se nota mucho pero palabras en negrita significan palabras dichas de forma destacada)_

_-'…'- (susurros, o sease, palabras dichas en un tono muuuuuuuuy bajito oXo)_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece a mi, sino a Kishimoto Masashi-sama…y si les soy sincera no me molesta mucho que así sea ya que Kishi es todo un gay reprimido!! xD… así que por mi, bien P…_

Hibary: ahora si, comencemos con el fic!! nn

_**Capitulo 1: **η αρχή και η άφιξη ενός φίλου (el comienzo y la llegada de una amiga)_

_°°porqué en griego??...kukuku, ya lo sabrán n.n…°°_

(Naruto's PoV)

Me despierto perezosamente en mi cama, vaya quien lo diría, ya soy un ninja…y no puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado en menos de una semana nWn…

Bien, lo primero que hay que hacer es…PREPARARSE RAMEN!! nOn…me dirijo tranquilamente hacía el hervidor para poner a calentar agua para mi preciado ramen…

Y ahora que hago? oóUU…ah, si!, sacar la leche, el ramen instantáneo, el bol y los palillos n,n… ¿qué es esto? o.o… ¿una nota pegada a la leche?, que dirá…mejor veo .-.U…

_**Naruto:**_

**_Se que no me conoces y también se que te estas preguntando el como logré meterme a tu departamento para poner esta nota…pero e de decirte que NO te tomes esta leche, esta caducada n.nUU…si no me crees lee la fecha de vencimiento o.o…bueno eso era todo, cuídate y te prometo que muy pronto nos vamos a conocer, ok?...se despide…_**

**_Tú angelito de la guarda -…_**

¿¿Pero qué demo…?? O-O…como supo que la leche había caducado?! o.Ó… .x.UU…en fin, que ya debería acostumbrarme a este tipo de cosas…a decir verdad siempre a habido alguien que me a cuidado pero nunca e sabido su nombre…

Incluso recuerdo una vez que, cuando era pequeño y era invierno, me enfermé seriamente y huyendo de algunos aldeanos por la nieve mi fiebre empeoró…pero, justo cuando estaban por agarrarme apareció alguien…una niña, como de mi edad o un poco más grande…y…

_**°°Flash-Back°°**_

-Ahí esta!!-recuerdo que dijo uno de lo aldeanos mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi-maldito demonio zorro ahora vas a pagar todo el sufrimiento que me causaste!-después de eso comenzó a patearme en el estómago, al momento en el que venían más aldeanos.

-DETÉNGASE!!...-en ese momento ya casi no podía estar consciente y mi vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa, pero recuerdo que una niña de pelo largo y brillante comenzaba a tocar una flauta muy linda, el sonido era muy hermoso y luego de eso todos los que me atacaban caían inconscientes, incluyéndome ya que sólo podía escuchar algunas cosas que decía la niña-tranquilo Naru-chan…no te preocupes que yo siempre te protegeré y cuidaré de ti…-antes de desmayarme pude ver su sonrisa, era muy linda y luego de eso ya no recuerdo más…

_**°°End Flash-Back°°**_

Luego de eso me encontraba en mi cama, vendado y un desayuno había en mi mesita de noche…

Siento un pitito molesto…eso significa que el agua ya hirvió!! nOn…yupi!, ramen! nOn…

Me siento en la mesa, ya con el ramen servido y con un jugo de naranja…peren…yo no puse ese jugo de naranja en la mesa o-O…otra vez ella…me cuida como si fuera mi madre o mi hermana mayor…como me gustaría conocerla…pero en fin, a comer! nOn (n/a: este chico es demasiado confianzudo o.o…).

Ahora que terminé me voy a cambiar de ropa!, que emoción, no se que dirán los que se graduaron en la ceremonia pero no me importa!! òwó…yo me gané la bandana de Konoha y no pienso permitir que nada ni nadie me impida realizar mi sueño de convertirme en Hokage!! oOó…

Y hablando de ella…la bandana que me dio Iruka-sensei…hasta este día la e cuidado como mi mayor tesoro y así seguirá siendo…mejor me la pongo para ir a la reunión explicativa de los recién graduados…

(End Naruto's PoV)

Sin más demora, un niño de aproximadamente 12 años de edad, piel morena, cabellos dorados y ojos azules salió de su departamento, se dirigía a donde anteriormente le impartían clases…la academia ninja…

Ya no le faltaba mucho…cuando de repente un chico de aproximadamente unos 8 años de edad (n/a: corríjanme si me equivoco o-O) salía de un escondite °muy mal hecho, por cierto° y se le hecho encima con un "pelea conmigo" pero lamentablemente tropezó con su propio camuflaje y calló al suelo…

-que estas haciendo…Konohamaru? - -U…-haciendo mueca zorruna hastiada.

-…no esperaba menos de la persona a la que respeto…-decía desde el suelo comenzando a levantarse.

-Yo no e hecho nada o.oUU…-mirándole entre extrañado y hastiado

-…-el niño se queda mirándole seriamente-que sea una batalla limpia y justa òwó…-formando unos sellos en sus dedos.

-Lo siento, ahora tengo que ir a la a la clase de orientación-(n/a: perdonen si está mal traducido, es que son las 3:16am y lo encontré en un traductor de Internet…de todas formas…no está tan malo…verdad?? TwT?...)

-clase de orientación? o.o…-repite el niño con una cara entre confundido y asombrado.

-ya soy un ninja empezando desde hoy-apunta el protector en su frente con un gran orgullo.

El muchacho de nombre Konohamaru exclama asombrado a lo que su acompañante rubio sonríe de forma orgullosa…

**_.:Cambio de escena:._**

En una típica sala de clases (n/a: vamos ayúdenme! o.óUU…hace mucho que no veo el capítulo y ya quiero terminar esta cosa XD) se encontraba el rubio echado en la mesa muy sonriente cuando de repente aparece un chico de contextura delgada, un poco más alto que el rubio, piel morena, ojos negros y cabello negro recogida en una coleta alta, con una expresión de cansancio dibujada en su rostro…

-¿Por qué estas tú aquí?, la charla de hoy es sólo para los que se graduaron-le reprochaba a un rubio que le hizo un tierno puchero.

-¡hey, hey¿no puedes ver el protector¡comenzando desde hoy, yo también soy un ninja!-le dijo apuntando su protector, para luego sonreír con satisfacción

-Como debo decir esto… ¿esto se ve bien en mi, eh?-decía alegre el rubio y, a lo lejos, una chica, de aparente estatura baja, piel clara, cabello lila oscuro y unos extraños ojos blancos se encontraba observando a lo lejos al rubio.

-N-Naruto-kun si pudo graduarse…-susurró dulcemente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras veía al oji-azul hablar con otro chico...

Luego de eso todo siguió su curso normal, cuando de repente se escucha una especie de sismo y de la puerta aparecen 2 chicas de más o menos la misma estatura, más si eran de la misma edad.

-¡La meta!...-exclamaron ambas a la vez mientras respiraban cansadas…

-gané otra vez, Sakura…-decía una chica más o menos alta, piel clara, cabello rubio y largo amarrado en una coleta alta y unos ojos color azul-celeste, jadeando por la carrera que hizo junto a la chica que tenía al lado.

-¿De qué estas hablando?, mi pie entro a la sala unos centímetros antes que el tuyo…-le respondió una chica más baja que la primera, piel un poco menos clara, ojos color verde jade y un cabello de un color muy…peculiar, rosado…sin contar con una frente un tanto…amplia…-¿estás ciega?...-le seguía hablando…

De todo el ruido que provocaron esas muchachas, nuestro joven rubio volteó a ver, encontrándose con, la que el creía, su verdadero amor…

-" Es Sakura-chan…"-pensaba contento el rubio mientras se daba cuenta que la chica miraba hacia donde el se encontraba, viendo hacia la izquierda, sonrojado y con una sonrisa no muy inteligente-"Sakura-chan me esta mirando…"-seguía en su mundo de fantasías el pequeño rubio.

En eso la oji-verde se dirige hacia donde estaba el rubio con mucha urgencia y rapidez a lo que él se levanta del asiento y la saluda de forma eufórica, recibiendo a cambio un empujón que lo tira al suelo y un "fuera de mi camino" para luego poner sus manos en su pecho °°la pelirosa°° y cambiar drásticamente su tono de voz de uno molesto a uno suave y dulce.

-bu-buenos días Sasuke-kun-se dirige a un chico de tez clara, un poco más alto que Naruto, cabello y ojos negros y una mirada de hastío y aburrimiento hacia la superficie de la mesa.

Este voltea a verla como diciendo "que-demonios-quieres-ahora?"

-puedo sentarme…al lado tuyo?-dice ladeando la cabeza y con un tono de voz empalagosamente dulce a lo que la chica de pelo rubio largo y ojos azules pálidos se le acerca un poco encolerizada, para luego agarrarla del brazo.

-oye!, YO voy a sentarme al lado de él-le respondió la rubia con un tono que más que pedirlo se lo estaba exigiendo.

-al que primero llega primero se le atiende- (n/a: perdonarán ustedes si no es así lo que dice pero no encontré otra forma de traducirlo TTwTT…además que me ayudó mi hermano owoUU…y eso que el ta en EE.UU X3…) le responde ella un poco enfadada.

-yo entré en el salón de clases antes que tú!- le responde a su vez esta con un menor volumen de voz pero con la misma mala leche (n/a: léase, igual de enojada)- yo tengo derecho!- (n/a: de nuevo mis traducciones chantas XDD…pido perdón a los presentes uwuUU…)

-en ese caso yo tengo derecho!- decía otra chica que salió de no se donde owoUU… (n/a: pongámosle chica de relleno n°1 XDD)

-yo llegué primero-(n/a:…chica relleno n° 2 n.nUU…)

Y así siguieron llegando más chicas (n/a: huequitas owóUU) hacia donde estaban peleando las 2 primeras -léase Sakura e Ino- a discutir acerca de quien se sentaría al lado de Sasuke bajo la aburrida mirada del mencionado.

-"…como molestan…"-pensaba el pelinegro mientras cerraba los ojos un tanto hastiado

**_.:Cambio de escena:._**

En una pequeña bola de cristal se veía al (n/a: ya incansablemente ¬¬UU…) mencionado.

-ese es?, el rookie n°1 de este año, Uchiha Sasuke- se escucho decir a una voz misteriosa

Se ve un grupo de adultos -posiblemente jounin's- reunidos alrededor de un escritorio y un anciano con traje de Hokage (n/a: valga la redundancia owoUU), todos atentos mirando la bola de cristal de este último.

-eso es correcto-decía el anciano con las manos cruzadas a la altura de su boca mirando (n/a: también XDD) la bola de cristal.

-él es un sobreviviente del clan Uchiha-una mujer de pelo ondulado color castaño, ojos rojos como la sangre y piel clara adujo también viendo al Hokage.

El anciano Hokage susurro débilmente un "si…" mirándola fijamente

Un jounin de pelo plateado, piel clara y casi toda la cara tapada exceptuando su ojo derecho miraba fijamente la bola de cristal.

Se ve en la bola de cristal ahora al grupo de chicas discutiendo por el (n/a: bendito) asiento y a nuestro rubio sentado y apoyado en una mesa todavía adolorido por el empujón (n/a: peli-teñida bruta ¬¬…)

-Uzumaki Naruto eh?-dice el peli-plateado viendo fijamente al rubio oji-azul

**_.:Cambio de escena:._**

Se ve ahora a un adolorido rubio abriendo los ojos molestos. En un instante apenas perceptible se pone de cuclillas arriba de la mesa en la que momentos antes estaba sentado, más concretamente en frente del tan mencionado Uchiha Sasuke mirándolo fijamente y con notoria molestia a lo que este abre los ojos y la observa con una mirada que bien podría rozar el odio.

El rubio gruñe molesto y muestra los dientes con notable ira, sin abrir sus ojos mientras que el peli-negro le lanza la típica miradita de "desaparece-de-mi-vista-insecto".

-Naruto!, deja de mirar fijamente a Sasuke-kun-le exclama la peli-rosada molesta

Este voltea a verla con cara afligida

-"Sakura-chan…"-piensa dolido el kitsune mientras vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia el pelinegro-"todo el mundo está tan obsesionado con Sasuke…"-le sigue mirando fijamente al Uchiha-"que es lo que tiene de bueno, de todas formas?"-enfocando la mirada hacia esos ojos que bien podían decir "esfúmate" y servir más que palabras o golpes.

Ambos contrincantes (n/a: XDDDDDD) se miraban amenazante mente lanzando chispas por los ojos mientras de fondo se escuchaban palabras de aliento hacia el pelinegro de parte de su club de fans.

-sasuke-kun sólo golpéalo!-decía la pelirosada

-eso, eso!-apoyaban las chicas de relleno

-¿Qué¿De verdad?-ajeno a todo eso un chico (n/a: estratégicamente puesto por Kishi-sama owóUU) delante de donde estaban ambos retadores (n/a: XDDDDD) golpea accidentalmente a nuestro rubio ocasionando que se inclinara hacia delante sin quererlo así.

Miradas de asombro de parte del fan club de Sasuke…de hecho…miradas de asombro en general…

-¿Qué…?-la peli-rosada no alcanzó a terminar de formular su pregunta ya que lo que en estos momentos veía la dejo totalmente anonadada.

Y es que…para todas las chicas de ese salón (n/a: o bueno, casi…que la linda Hinata se salva u.úUU) era bastante impactante ver al chico que les gustaba…emm, simplemente les dolía ver que el payaso de la clase les haya robado el primer beso de "su" chico.

Si, lo que piensan, debido al empujón que recibió Naruto terminó sin querer besando al Uchiha…con sonido y todo (n/a: dios!, amo esta parte! XDD), el cual, cabe decir, duró bastante (n/a: Kishi-sama…yo…yo…te amo TwT).

Cuando terminaron de besarse ambos enemigos declarados nuestra peli-rosa quedó destrozada y poniendo cara de horror se puso en una posición extraña, mientras que ocurría una explosión detrás de ella y cuando cayó al piso consternada apareció una Sakura dibujada en tiza blanca en un fondo negro, la cual tenía escrito en su frente "Inner Sakura", que mientras daba puñetazos al aire decía "Maldición!, yo debería haber conseguido el primer beso de Sasuke-kun!"

Cuando fueron finalmente conscientes de lo que habían hecho, ambos chicos voltearon su cara y se agarraron el cuello y la boca y comenzaron a escupir.

-Naruto, te voy a matar…-decía un, asqueadamente enojado Sasuke escupiendo lo más que podía.

-mi boca se va a descomponer…-decía también escupiendo el Uzumaki con los ojos cerrados.

-es mi culpa?-fue lo único que atinó a decir el responsable de este accidente

-pueeeeeeeeeegh…-seguía escupiendo nuestro rubio cuando abrió los ojos con sorpresa y preocupación de un momento a otro-siento peligro…-con temor voltea a ver hacia donde estaban las olvidadas fans de Sasuke.

-Naruto…tú…-decía la peli-rosada con una mirada de profundo odio junto con Ino y las demás chicas de relleno.

-fue un accidente…-respondió este asustado-fue un accidentedattebayo…-repitió ahora levantando los brazos claramente asustado pero no fue suficiente al parecer para las chicas ya que ahora se veía a una Sakura con cara de psicópata y tronándose los dedos.

-eres molesto!-fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarse a golpearlo.

**_.:Cambio de escena:._**

Se podía ver de nuevo al Hokage junto a todos los jounin's en esa sala reunida, mientras miraban con una gotita en la cabeza la escena antes descrita.

-como de costumbre, Naruto es el centro del problema-decía mientras se veía a algunos jounin's con una cara de incredulidad en el rostro.

-eh?-pronunció suavemente el jounin de pelo plateado al percatarse de la aparición de otra chica, la cual se posicionaba delante de Naruto, para, posiblemente…defenderlo?

Ante la aparición de la nueva chica los jounin's prestaron especial atención a lo que pasaría después.

**_.:Cambio de escena:._**

El rubio se cubrió un poco esperando recibir lo golpes pero para su asombro (n/a: y alivio) nada ocurrió…abrió con miedo uno de sus ojos y lo que vio lo hizo sentir una mezcla de extrañeza y agradecimiento hacia la nenaza "cosa que en esos momentos pensaba de la chica delante de él" por haberlo salvado-

-Haruno-san, supongo?-habló por primera vez la chica viendo con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro mientras mantenía fuertemente apretado un puño que la chica había dirigido hacia la cara del rubio-no creo que sea necesaria tanta violencia¿no le parece?-dijo para luego soltar bruscamente el puño de la peli-rosada la cual retrocedió unos pasos para sobarse la zona afectada.

-y tú quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer?!-respondía la Haruno molesta por la interrupción-y como sabes mi nombre?!, responde!!-le gritó encolerizada.

-yo?, pues…-ante los atónitos ojos de todos la chica extraña bajaba de la mesa y se plantaba delante de las fans de Sasuke, pudiendo apreciar su físico, cabellos platinados largos hasta la cintura, amarrados en una coleta alta, con un par de mechones de color negro en su cara y un par de trenzas que sobresalían de su coleta de color blanca, piel clara y suave a la vista, un cuerpo envidiable que daba a entender que tenía unos 16 o 17 años, ojos del mismo color que su pelo, obviamente mucho más alta que todos los que ahí se encontraban, llevaba un top blanco bastante ajustado y una falda de color negro que le quedaba unos 15cm sobre la rodilla, debajo de esta llevaba unas calzas (n/a: o patas, como quieran llamarle -w-Uu) y las sandalias ninja sólo que estas eran de un color plomizo y su bandana, la cual la llevaba amarrada al cuello bastante apretada sólo que la cinta en vez de ser azul era del mismo color que su pelo-como decirlo…yo, Haruno-san, soy tu senpai y no permitiré que se lastime injustamente a Uzumaki-san por celos de colegiala…-su dulce sonrisa con ojos cerrados pasó a ser la más gélida de las miradas de un segundo a otro, miró a las fans de Sasuke con el más profundo rencor y susurró amenazante a las chicas unas palabras que ellas, ni aunque estuvieran locas, desobedecerían-espero y quede claro porque la próxima vez no sólo le pienso esguinzar su muñeca Haruno-san, y va para las demás…quedó claro?-fue lo último que les dijo para luego dirigir una mirada cariñosa hacia el rubio-estas bien, Naruto-kun?-le preguntó ayudándole a bajarse de la mesa.

-a-arigatou…-dijo pero al no saber su nombre guardó silencio a lo que la chica inmediatamente respondió.

-Alison…me llamo Alison, Naruto-kun…es un placer conocerte n.n…-lo mira con ternura y sonriendo de una manera perturbadora moviéndole el piso a todos los chicos del lugar "o bueno, casi todos".

-…-nuestro rubio en cambio puso una cara de asombro enorme y tras recuperarse el shock dijo-tú…tú eres…-la apuntó entre emocionado y asustado.

-hai…Naruto-kun…yo soy…tu angelito de la guarda n.n…-tras pronunciar lo último recibió un efusivo abrazo de parte de nuestro rubio amigo-te dije que siempre te protegería Naru-chan…y prometo cumplir mi palabra…-susurró bajito para que nadie la oyera en el momento en el que entro Iruka-sensei para repartir los equipos.

-oh!, veo que ya llegaste…-decía un tranquilo Iruka con unos papeles en las manos mientras veía como Alison acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo de Naruto-eso me hará más fácil las cosas n-n…-sonriendo alegre ante las interrogantes de todos los nuevos genin's-verán alumnos, la señorita Alison se graduó siendo muy joven pero por unos inconvenientes que tuvo en ese entonces tuvo que marcharse de la aldea así que ahora que ha vuelto se acordó que sería como caso único que ella será la 4° integrante de uno de los equipos que fueron formados con anticipación…-con estas palabras terminó de dirigirse hacia la mesa del profesor tranquilamente.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????!!!!!!!!...-fue el grito colectivo de casi todos los niños ahí presente

-es en serio?!-dijeron al unísono Sakura y Naruto

-tan en serio como que me llamo Alison nOn…-dijo tiernamente mientras sonreía a lo que el Uchiha le dirigió una mirada de recelo.

-es bastante extraño…-se dirigió a ella por primera vez el Uchiha con una mirada de desconfianza-es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre en mi vida…seguro que así te llamas?-ambos muchachos "Sakura y Naruto" dirigieron una mirada interrogante hacia la chica que miró seriamente al Uchiha.

-tan segura como el objetivo que quieres realizar…Sasuke-kun…-y agarrando a Sakura y Naruto de la mano los ubicó en este orden de derecha a izquierda: Sasuke, Sakura, Alison y Naruto-bien digo yo que donde caben 3 caben 4 ne?-mirando alternadamente al rubio y la peli-rosa-además, así no habrán problemas de ningún tipo n.n…-dijo para luego prestar atención a los equipos que daría a conocer Iruka-sensei…

-"es bastante extraño…"-fue el pensamiento del rubio, el peli-negro y la peli-rosada colectivamente mientras veían a la chica la cual esbozaba una amplia sonrisa…

_**.:Continuará:.**_

Hibary: finalmente! -.-…-un tanto cansada- rayos!, me costó un mundo terminar el prólogo dios mío! TwT…

Hikaru: serás fracasada ¬¬…-la mira enojada-

Hibary: silencio tú ¬¬…antes que nada me gustaría hacer una aclaración…si ven en mi profile se darán cuenta de que mi verdadero nombre es Alison, por eso me gustaría decir que puse mi nombre no para meterme a mi de personaje en el fic, sino por que el significado en griego de mi nombre es "la que defiende" o "la que protege" y créanme, con la historia tiene demasiado que ver por eso lo hice n.nU…

Hikaru: mentira! ¬O¬…

Hibary: cállate te digo! ò.ó…en fin espero y les haya gustado este prólogo n.n…siéndoles sincera me costó mucho traducirlo ya que sólo puedo ver los capítulos en inglés y me costó un poco asociar cada palabra para que quedara algo coherente, aparte de pedirle ayuda a mi hermano el cual aunque ya esté por terminar su carrera y ahora esté de becado en Boston no deja de ser un mocoso crecido ¬¬...ya sin más les quiero dar las gracias por leer esto y me gustaría que esperaran con ansias lo que viene porque creo que les gustará un poco nOn…

Hikaru: ya despídete ¬¬…

Hibary: ps ya bueno o.o…hasta el próximo capítulo gente nOn!...vivan felices :3…


End file.
